


Bring me to life

by LifebloodDrunkMantis



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angela is overpowered, Angela kills Galbatorix, Angela likes cats, Blödhgarm is kinda op too, F/M, Saving Shruikan, Shruikan isn’t insane, Shruikan’s past, Somebody probably already did this, The others are here too I guess., dont ask why I insist on shipping Blödhgarm and Angela, like REALLY likes cats, with a Jojo reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifebloodDrunkMantis/pseuds/LifebloodDrunkMantis
Summary: So what if Shruikan wasn’t insane? And somehow through the power of Mary Sues Angela killed Galbatorix? Well, we are about to find out.
Relationships: Arya Dröttningu/Eragon Shadeslayer, Blödhgarm/Angela, Fírnen/Saphira, Roran Garrowson/Katrina, Shruikan/Morzan’s Dragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Wake me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shruikan is a bean

A black dragon clawed his way out of his shell. The hatchling looked up at his rider-to-be, who reached out and-

A one-edged-pine-green-blade sprouted from the forehead of his Rider-to-be. The elf collapsed on the ground. Behind the elf was a boy, holding a One-edged-pine-green-blade in his right hand and a wooden box in his left.

The human set down the box and removed the lid, inside was several strips of meat. Tentatively, the hatchling moved towards the food, and when the dragon had crept inside, the boy slammed the box shut.

The Black hatchling scratched at the sides, and he heard a voice, a deep whisper. “Slytha” was the last thing the small dragon heard before instantly falling asleep.

The Hatchling awoke. The first thing he noticed was the strong scent on nature. He owned his eyes. It was dark out, though a Bright fire blazed nearby. Tending to that fire was the boy from earlier.

 _”You have nothing to fear hatchling”_ A booming, disembodied voice called out _”I mean you no harm. I am lonely, just like you.”_

The small black dragon shrunk in fear as a force of raw mental power overwhelmed him. Isolating him. Commandeering his mind. Phrases he didn’t understand echoed throughout his consciousness. His mind shifted, bending to the will of the mental shell. 

He movedtowards the boy by the fire, thowards the boy’s shining silver palm, and touched it with his nose.

A light blinded the small dragon. And the shell around his mind vanished. he felt the voice again.

_“Well done, little one. Now, you have no name correct? Nothing to call yourself by. What is mine? I am Galbatorix. Galbatorix Ridersbane. And you? You are my dragon, Shruikan!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Galbatorix calls himself Ridersbane


	2. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle Shruikan had ever faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask where Morzan is, probably drunk somewhere.

_S_ hruikan pulled into a dive, pouncing upon the sliver dragon and her rider.

Suprised, the human on her back fumbled for her sword, but Shruikan was faster. He crashed into the silver dragon.

The world devolved into a whirling exchange of claws, teeth, he and the silver dragon exchanging blows.

In the midst of the clashing, Shruikan felt a presence touch his mind, it wasn’t dark, forceful and commanding like Galbatorix. It was softer, lighter, enchanting.

Shruikan mentally stalled, mesmerized, transfixed, as strange emotions wafted over his body.

Then he felt Galbatorix touch his mind. _”Wake up you fool!”_ Galbatorix mentally yelled to him. Shruikan snapped back to the present.

He felt the silver dragon’s body heat up and saw a silver light in he mouth. White flames billowed from the females maw. Shruikan broke away, putting distance between him and the flames.

 _”Shruikan! You have wards! Fire will not harm you!”_ Galbatorix scolded him

 _“Sorry master!”_ Shruikan answered, fear in his voice.

Shruikan and the silver dragon spiraled to the ground below. Biting and snapping. Although Shruikan was of similar size, the silver dragon was much more accustomed to fighting.

The dragons crashed into the ground, Galbatorix and and the other rider tumbling into fhe grass, where they began dueling.

the silver dragon pinned Shruikan to the ground, her claws digging into the weak points in his scaly hide. He felt another mind enter his, tearing at his consciousness like a a set of teeth. His entire body, and mind, became filled with pain.

Shruikan had no control over what happens next, for he acted instinctively. Before he even realized what he was doing, his left claw shot out and pierced the silver dragon’s neck. The silver dragon choked, end fell to the ground, limp.

Out of the corner of his icy blue eye, he saw the rider Galbatorix was doing collapse, and Galbatorix bring his One-Edge-Pine-Green Sword down upon her, loping of her head. 

Galbatorix turned toward him, and with his mind, said, _”The first hunt of many!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get a little encounter with Morzan’s Dragon


End file.
